The Story Never Dies
by sherotterlocked
Summary: A sequel to Blood Of Olympus, I hope you all like it!
1. Chapter 1

Camp Half-Blood's shores slowly reeled in, each wave leaving behind a shining bit of wet sand. Moonlight stretched over the sea and glazed the silent sleeping camp like a spell. A trickle of water from the creek was the only sound, except for the odd rustle or howl from the woods. It was as if someone had taken a photograph of the place at night, everyone was huddled in their beds, hopefully in a dreamless sleep. Well, until the body's arrived.

It has been five years since the battle and the initial shock of his death was over. No one, not even Nico had seen this coming. On the shore lay the two sleeping bodies of Leo Valdez and Calypso, covered in sand and oil grease. There were smiles on their resting faces and their grimy hands were intertwined. The waves slowly lapped their vessel away, leaving time for the sun to rise over the horizon.

And that is where they stayed until breakfast.

Percy s table was the only one with a clear view of the beach. It had been designed that way, of course, and had come in very useful at times. That day, however, he didn't look over at it immediately like he usually did, he was grinning over at Annabeth Chase a few tables away. Why, he didn't know, he just felt like that day was going to be a good day. He turned to face the beach so that he could reach for the maple syrup to pour (drown) his pancakes in. Half way to the bottle he stopped.

"BODIES!" He shouted, standing up as fast as he possibly could. Pointing at the beach and getting ready to run he shouted, "BODIES ON THE BEACH GET THE APOLLO CABIN NOW!" Faster than he thought he could go, he sprinted to the beach.

xxx

"Oh you are so massively screwed." Percy said, staring down at Leo's sleeping body, "so massively screwed."

Despite the fact that he was happy that Leo was back (more than happy, he was ecstatic! relieved! fantastic! He had got his friend back!) but there was the small matter that he had been "dead" for five years and had now returned with... Oh gods...

Will came running down the beach, closely followed (as always) by Nico.

"Who is it? Do we... Oh..." They all stood staring at the two sleeping humans.

Nico whispered, "but.. He died..."

"I beg to differ..." Said a small weak voice that seemed to come from Leo, "we made it then?" He said, opening his eyes slightly.

Percy grinned at Leo. He felt like exploding inside, hugging his friend and then possibly running down the beach whooping at his luck. "Yeah I guess you did."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for your lovely comments and feedback for this fic! Each one put a smile on my face and absolutely made my day! Please keep reviewing they make me so happy!**

"LEO VALDEZ!"

Leo looked up from where he was standing on half blood hill and bit his lip. Almost red from rage Piper was walking up the hill, followed slowly by Jason.

"YOU WERE DEAD! YOU WERE DEAD!" She breathed. " . How could you do that ? We would have helped you-"

"Tried to stop me!"

"WE WOULD... We would have helped you Leo! What ever you wanted, we would have given you. Why did you do it Leo? For months, years , you let me think that you were dead." A tear trickled down her eye. "I thought you were dead, Leo, bloody dead! Every night I would look into the sky, dreading the moment when I would see you up there. YOU DIED LEO!" She shook Leo violently and cried more, "I PASSED YOU OFF AS DEAD! I GAVE UP ON YOU! DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT IS LIKE TO GIVE UP ON YOUR FRIEND? NO! NO, BECAUSE YOU NEVER BLOODY..." She slumped into Leos arms and shook. In shame Leo bowed his head. "I gave up hope, Leo. I missed you so, so much. You could have given me a sign, just a little sign, just so I knew... Just so I didn't have to dread each night, dread looking up and... Oh Gods, Leo. You're like my brother! And ... And..."

"Pipes, I'm okay, I'm sorry," Leo hugged her, "and I know sorry doesn't quite cut it but I truly am. Very , Very sorry."

He looked into her eyes, "now I want you to meet someone very special to me, ok beauty queen? I hope you like her."

Piper sniffed, "you...You met someone? Who?"

Leo lifted his head and looked to the girl with the pale white skin and the nutty brown hair behind Piper. She smiled at Leo and made him feel warm inside, as if he could only ever feel happy when he was with her.

"Hello Piper," She said, "I'm Calypso and I've heard so much about you."

Piper turned around to see her, and then back at Leo, "Calypso? That girl on the island?"

Leo walked over to Calypso and held her hand, kissing her forehead he said, "She is not on the island anymore."

Piper sniffed again and wiped the, now forgotten, tears from her eyes, "I really missed you, Leo."

"Really, Pipes? Never would have guessed! Now, " He kissed Calypso's head again, "I'm starving let's go and eat."

All of them slowly walked down the hill, and into the mess hall, three friends back together again.

**Thank you for reading! Next chapter will be out soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

Leo was back. Not from the dead, apparently, but back. He looked older to Percy, as if he had grown up wherever he had been. Older but happier, with Calypso's fingers laced into his. Piper was wiping tears from her eyes (the gods in Olympus probably heard her shouts) and everyone was laughing. They were sitting in a ring: the seven of the prophecy, Calypso, Will and Nico, all eating strawberries on the hill.

"You okay, Seaweed brain?" It was Annabeth, lacing her fingers with his.

He nodded, "yes. I'm okay. A little shocked but-"

He was interrupted by Leo tapping his shoulder. Turning his head he saw something he hadn't seen for a long time, Leo looking serious.

"Percy, Percy I'm sorry- hi..."

Percy smiled, perhaps he hadn't completely grown up yet, "hi Leo, how's life?"

Leo smiled, "grand, mate."

"Not too much work?"

"No, not really. I'm thinking of owning a garage though..." for a moment Leo seemed lost in his own thoughts before returning to Percy, "with Calypso. It's okay, right? Me and her?" He tapped his fingers on the grass.

Percy laughed, "Leo, gods Leo it's completely fine! Absolutely fine! Better than fine!" He sat up straighter and leaned on Annabeth, who smiled and bit into a strawberry, "what I'm trying to say is that it's okay."

Leo was about to say something when Nico leaned into the conversation , "you see, Leo- She's not his type..."

Percy smiled and patted Nico's head before he went back to his previous conversation with Will.

"Any way, I'm happy, Leo, " said Percy, "I've got Wise Girl over here

Annabeth kissed his cheek, "and he's not getting rid of me that easily."

"No, " Percy smiled at her, "no. We've been going out for what- seven- eight years now? I believe it's high time we got married."

And that's when everyone stopped.

A/N:- SORRY IM SORRY OKAY IM SORRY THIS HASNT BEEN UPDATED. I HAVE HAD A HARD COUPLE OF MONTHS. I HAVE BEEN ILL ALMOST CONSTANTLY,STARTED MY EXAMS AND I AM FINDING IT HARDER AND HARDER TO WALK.

I know it's annoying, and I'm sorry. I will try and update more and thank you for reading. You're amazing.


End file.
